1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to load carrying device support and adjustment mechanisms. More specifically, the present invention discloses a tilt leveling mechanism incorporated into a load carrying device, such as a wheelbarrow, for providing a compensating and sideways tilting support to the said device when supporting on an angled or pitched surface, such as a roof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art discloses a variety of wheelbarrow support and transport mechanisms. In particular, the prior art discloses a variety of mechanisms for supporting and pivoting a bucket portion of the wheelbarrow.
A first example of this is set forth in Eicher, U.S. Pat. No. 6,390,496, which teaches an adapter apparatus for assisting in transportation of a wheelbarrow and which teaches the forward pivoting of the load carrying container portion of the wheelbarrow. Bisaillon et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,924,708, teaches a steer-support mechanism for a wheelbarrow and incorporating a pair of “L” shaped axles carrying wheels and which is rotatably mounted in vertical sleeves on the frame of the wheelbarrow.
Givens, U.S. Pat. No. 5,531,463, teaches a support attachment for ease in side emptying a wheelbarrow and which includes a “U” shaped bracket positioned orthogonal to the front portion of a wheelbarrow wheel and the legs of the bracket extending along and attached to associated front end locations of the wheelbarrow handles. Pharoah, U.S. Pat. No. 5,372,376, teaches a foldable wheelbarrow (see FIGS. 3a-3d) and which collapses in the manner shown.
Armstrong, U.S. Pat. No. 5,305,843, teaches a power driven wheelbarrow incorporating a pair of frame members connected at a front portion thereof, a drive wheel rotatably mounted at the front portion of the frame members and a motor for providing rotational motion to a first shaft about an axis having a direction substantially normal to a direction of an axis of rotation of the drive wheel. A sealed gear box converts the rotational motion provided by the first shaft to a direction substantially parallel to the direction of rotation of the drive wheel and outputs the converted rotational motion. A roller selectively engages and disengages the rotational motion output by the sealed gear box to and from the drive wheel.
Donze, U.S. Pat. No. 5,149,116, teaches a multi-wheel wheelbarrow with a balanced center of gravity caused by the axis of the wheelbarrow being removably mounted in bearings and disposed at the front end of the wheelbarrow. The wheel axle is adapted to accommodate different wheel arrangements for use on different kinds of ground or terrain.
Porter, U.S. Pat. No. 4,789,171, teaches a multipurpose barrow vehicle which, similar to Eicher previously described, allows for forward tilting of the container carrying portion. Terhune, U.S. Pat. No. 4,767,128, teaches a modified wheelbarrow construction with a built-in and automatic brake assembly. Finally, Mattox, U.S. Pat. No. 4,270,786, discloses a dumping wheelbarrow capable of providing a forward tilt while maintaining the legs of the wheelbarrow on the ground. The barrow is pivoted at a forward barrow point and is caused to dump by the action of a hydraulic piston affixed at one end to the frame and at the other end to the bottom of the barrow.